Talk:Degrassi: Next Class (Season 16)/@comment-27410359-20160113033519/@comment-27333502-20160113211713
Ooh! Sounds fun!(: Haven't done one of these in a while... Name: Alexis 'Lexi' Emeralds Grade: 9th (Supposed to be in 10th) Friends: Hunter Hollingsworth (Only one willing to hang out with Lexi.) Enemies: Lola Pacini, Shay Powers, and Zoe Rivas. (Explain why in bio.) Crush: Hunter Hollingsworth (Develops as time progresses...not an instant crush) Bio: Lexi was originally supposed to be in the class of 2017, with Frankie and Hunter, but was held back in eighth grade because of a prank gone wrong. When they were in eight grade, Lexi was friends with Shay and Lola, and they were in the cheerleader team (Middle school, so before they were in Degrassi :b) together. Shay and Lola had grown jealous of Lexi's sudden popularity when she was made team captain because she had been doing gymnastics since she was five. So Shay and Lola "forgot" to catch Lexi during a routine and let her fall to the floor, causing her to break her leg. With her leg broken, she became depressed and began to withdraw, not wanting to attend school or do anything since her gymnastic career was over... Shay and Lola continued to be friendly to Lexi, but word spread around school and a rumor had it that Lola and Shay did it on purpose. Lexi, not believing the gossip, decided to attend school again, but overheard Lola and Shay bragging and laughing with the cheer team about how Lexi isn't part of the team anymore, apparently the whole team disliked her because she was an over achiever and they thought she thought she was better than them. Withdrawing the rest of the year, Lexi stayed behind while her ex friends moved onto High School, Degrassi, while she went back to school and completed her middle school education. Past events had completly changed Lexi. Who was once a bright and bubbly person was now a quiet loner who kept to herself, which got her a reputation as a stuck up princess. She is taking a few Sophomore classes, which is where she meets Hunter. At first, they did not speak...however, she sparked up a conversation one day when he wore an anime shirt (Could be any anime xD Attack on titan, naruto, etc...) and they instantly clicked with their love for anime. Lexi had picked up anime and manga a year before and had gotten hooked ever since. (That should be a good enough bio right? :b) Problems: Due to depression, Lexi is a pill popper. (Not known by anyone, could be caught as a storyline.) Rumors are going around Degrassi that Lexi is Anorexic because she doesn't eat during lunch and she's really thin, this is due to the pills though, not because of an eating disorder. Once she begins to crush on Hunter, she begins to change her personality and wardrobe to match an anime character Hunter is fond of to try and get him to like her. Hates Lola and Shay for what they did to her, secretly planning a huge revenge plot to get back at them. Lexi is a girly girl.